Pieces Of Me
by infinitified-x
Summary: The HOTTEST guy in school is asking you OUT! old crush came back! what will Kagome DO? SUMMER CAMP will spark things off, WON'T IT? (: KAGOMExOC! REVIEW ME! diary entries INCLUDED!
1. Beans? BEANS? BEANS!

" HI PEOPLE! I'm back with a new story!" Rin-chan beams.

"It's about TIME." Kyo-kun replied.

"Oh shut up!" Rin-chan snapped.

"Where did all the Inu-Crew go?"

"Small vacation."

"Oh I see… so does that mean…?"

" Yes; you're stuck with me for the meanwhile," Rin-chan beamed.

"W-WHAT!" Kyo-kun stammered.

" FANFICTION. You better not remove my story. ((: "

–

Disclaimer – Does** not** own Inu & co. OWNS 'Kyo-kun' & 'Rin-chan'!

–

"NOOOOOOO! Please?"

"Not an option!"

"Come on, sis!"

"No means no! I will NOT bring you to some silly expedition on a Saturday!"

"WHYYYYYY?"

"Cos' it's a SATURDAY?"

"So what if it's a Saturday? It'll only take a few hours…"

"Hmn, I'll consider."

"WHAT? Stop considering! I need to pass up my form tomorrow!"

"All right, all right."

"Thanks sis!"

Kagome Higurashi watched her younger brother Sota run up the stairs.

'This is what I get for agreeing to look the house for a week,' Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the drawer and took out some canned food and a can opener. She used the can opener to open the different cans of food.

"Baked beans, steamed beans, fried beans. Yummy," Kagome cringed and emptied the food into a pot. She saw a small note on the fridge:

_Kagome, _

Thanks for agreeing to take care  
of the house while I'm here at  
grandpa's. Take care of Sota.

Love you loads,  
Mom.

'Thanks, mom. Thanks a whole lot.' Kagome sighed loudly, "SOTA! DINNER!"

Kagome and Sota both sat down on the table. Sota's eyes were fixed on the unknown pot of 'something'. He tried to peer and see what was in it.

"Go on, dig in!" Kagome smiled at her brother.

"What's that?" Sota pointed at the pot.

"Oh, nothing, it's good food." Kagome forced out a loud and awkward laughter.

"Is it…"

"Is it what?"

"B-beans?"

"Well, umn… of course NOT!"

"We've been having beans for the past few days…" Sota gave a sigh of relieve.

"Y-yeah, dig in!" Kagome smiled.

Sota smiled and poked his spoon into the weird looking paste. He scooped out some on his plate and suddenly yelled.

"IT'S BEANS! YOU SAID IT ISN'T BEANS!"

"Well, there are baked beans, steamed beans and fried beans…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT SIS!" Sota slapped his forehead.

"I'm sorry Sota… I've been a lousy sister."

"Oh well, I guess I can't help it, can I?" Sota laughed.

'Oh Sota…' Kagome smiled. "Where's your form?"

"Hmn?"

"Well, your excursion form, of course! Silly!"

"You'll bring me there? That's great!" Sota jumped around the table.

"Yes! But," Kagome paused for a moment.

"But what?" Sota's eyes widened at his hesitating sister.

"Well, as long as you eat what I cook…"

"Awww! Must I? It's horr-"

"What?"

"It's h-horribly nice." Sota smiled a rather unconvincing smile.

"Good, tuck in!" Kagome did a small victory sign under the table.

After dinner, Sota went into his room and did his homework. Kagome cleared and cleaned the dishes. And made her way up to her room in a staggering manner.

"Ahh!" Kagome plopped unto her bed. "How comfy!"

Kagome got up and rampaged her drawers. She found what she was looking for and sat in front of her study desk.

"What should I write about?" Kagome spun her pen as she stared at the ceiling.

Kagome opened her yellow starred diary and stared into an empty page. She turned to the previous page and started reading the last entry:

_Wednesday,_ _18 May_

_Hey Diary! _

Guess what happened? MOM'S GOING TO GRANDPA'S FOR A WHOLE WEEK! Can you believe it? It's a dream come true! I can finally be independent! Mom has been seriously protective nowadays… I wonder why. OH! I'm so glad!

NOOOOO! I'm not glad that mom will be going away, just that… I really needed this freedom back again. Oh well, I know you get my point. (:

OH MY GOSH! I actually failed Geometry AGAIN! I'm a goner! A GONER! I've been failing it so often, I bet Mr. Nakashima is furious and blacklisted me! I KNOW IT! He hates me! I can't help it, you know. Geometry hates me!

Here's something really funny, Tomoko has been like totally crazy about this guy called Yuki. He's in 3-1. HE'S SMART! According to Ms. Tomoko Yuugai, he's super smart (we all know that), he's super, super, super rich (filthy rich, in my words), athletic (SO WHAT?) and yes, the most important point (she totally exaggerated it), he is drop-dead gorgeous.

There can't be a person like that. Okay, in actual fact, almost ½ of the guys in 3-1 are like that. WHO CARES! 3-2 has funny guys too! Well, for example, there's this guy called Miroku! He's super funny and I think he does fortune-telling. BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT! HE GROPED ME IN CLASS! I can't believe it! He just groped me in the middle of Literature class last Friday! He's a pervert! Okay, this brings bad memories, NEXT!

Hmn, there's these two guys called Asano and Inuyasha. They are seriously bad tempered. Asano seems touchy about girls. Inuyasha is just, bad tempered. But I guess they are officially nice people, as I don't really know them well. I have to say, the most eligible guys in my class are actually, Jin, Ryoku and Sasuke.

Can't be bothered to elaborate.

Jin  
1. Quiet  
2. Nice and nerdy.  
3. Smart. (RICH)

Ryoku  
1. LOOOUUUUUD!  
2. Super cute.  
3. Occasionally childish. (RICH)

Sasuke  
1. HOT.  
2. A little obnoxious. (VERY!)  
3. Really talented. (RICH)

Well, aren't these easier to understand? All statistics come from friends and the G.O.S.S.I.P. club. NO, I'm still NOT a member. It's like the crappiest club ever. Imagine gossiping every single day… don't their mouths get tired or dry!

Today, my best friend, Manami, told me her biggest secret. (Not exactly) She told me about this guy she had a crush on. This guy called Sesshomaru. He's in 4-1. ANOTHER SMART AND RICH GUY. Gosh, what's with this school!

She thinks he's cool, cute and handsome. I think he's arrogant, pukey and disgusting. Why? You wanna know why? Cause, he's… just all THAT! Oh well, Manami likes him… can't help it, can I?

Well, I can't really be bothered with all this lovey dovey things… I have better things to do:

1. Buy Buyo's food/litter.  
2. Think of a better dinner for Sota.  
3. Do Geometry. (in case Mr. Nakashima wants to give me extra work)  
4. Call and tell mom what a great time I'm having. (RIIIGGGGHHHTTT)  
5. Give Manami 'free love advices'. (from the non-experience)  
6. Call Kazumi on today's homework.

REMEMBER KAGOME. REMEMBER!

With loads of love I sign off;  
Kagome.

"Oh well, another day's passed…" Kagome gave a yawn as she wrote:

_Thursday, 19 May _

Oh Diary…

I'm so tired today. First, I've been asked to have Geometry remedial. (About TIME, you know!) Mr. Nakashima says I don't seem to be improving. I AM! I AM IMPROVING! He just doesn't realize…

Well, enough about Geometry. It makes me sick. OH YES! I actually agreed to bring Sota on that expedition… I must be crazy. It's a Saturday! Which is like in two days time. I wish I could sleep longer on Saturdays… it'd be nice.

Well, today, was quite all right. We did a class debate, it was quite all right. Not too bad, not exactly good either. (We lost) Nothing really special happened. Me and Manami got to write a 180 words essay on Feudal Japan. Cos' we were caught passing notes! I managed to keep the note. I'll paste it in here.

****

Kagome – I'm real bored…

Manami – Are you sure it's safe to pass notes during Ms. Camilla's lessons?

**Hmn… they say she's the sharpest English teacher around.**

And tell me again, WHY ARE WE STILL PASSING EACH OTHER NOTES?

**Cos' we are BORED!**

Guess that's logical.

**Wanna go Macs' after school? I'll notify Tomoko and Kanna later.**

Sure, no prob.  
**  
Are you in love with my older brother? **

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Of course not.

**Really?  
**  
Yeah, I like that SSM! (you know who!)

**But he's a senior! He doesn't notice freshmen like us!**

True… but a crush is a crush! I can't help it.

**Ah, love.  
**

That was the end, we were caught and Ms. Camilla asked us to write the essay. Thankfully Ms. Camilla is young and respect I'll wish to keep the note! (WHEW!) Imagine her reading our lovey dovey notes!

IT WILL BE THE ENNNNNDDDDDD!

Well, I went to Macs' with Manami, Tomoko and Kanna. Manami obviously talked about Sesshomaru. (Eww, eww, eww) Tomoko talked about Yuki. (Eww, eww, eww) Kanna talked about Geometry. (WHY! OF ALL THINGS AND SUBJECTS! GEOMETRY!) I was so miserable… I started talking about Buyo. And all of the sudden, they all turned the spotlight on me!

WHYYYYYYYYY!

They started asking weird questions like who I like and stuff. When I said no one, they had an odd discussion. I was seriously confused. They think I'm LYING. I DON'T LIE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT! I'm too honest for that. They think I have a crush on someone but I just won't say it. I will say it if I really have a crush. (Well, not exactly) But YOU! My dear diary will have the privilege.

Well, they think I should hurry and find a boyfriend/crush. Obviously they can afford to look for a boyfriend/crush… you CAN look if you can score As' in Geometry papers! You CAN look if you don't have to look after your younger brother who makes you sacrifice sleep just to bring him to his expedition.

Okay, perhaps I was dramatizing a little.

Bottom line is that; I will allow nature to take its 'really long' course. True love last a lifetime! And I shall stick to my believe! I wish my prince charming will come…

Things to do:  
1. Sign Sota's expedition form. (NOOOOOOO!)  
2. Do Geometry remedial work. (Mr. Nakashima HATES me)  
3. Find true love soon. (RIGHT)  
4. Clear the dustbin.  
5. Borrow a cook book.  
6. Hope that Sunday comes really soon. (Mom's return!)  
7. Read Geography textbook, pages 135-137.  
8. Essay on Feudal Japan. (180 words min.)

Kagome closed her diary and rubbed her eyes.

'I'm so sleepy…'

Kagome crawled into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Obviously forgetting to do her Geometry remedial work. Sota peered into her room and shook his head.

'And to think you are my older sister…' Sota turned off her room lights.

He placed the form and a pen on her side table and a note:

_SISTER!_

YOU HAVE TO SIGN THIS!  
SIGN IT AND PASS TO ME!

from;  
Sota.

from;Sota. 

–

"WHEEEEEEE! I've edited this chapter." Rin-chan beams.

"Why… why… why… what have I done?"

"Oh Kyo… you want Yuki to join too, don't you?

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyo-kun yelled.

"Well; if you don't stop squabbling…"

"Fine. Hmpft." Kyo-kun pouted at Rin-chan.

"PLEASE REVIEW ME! Entries strictly **102 percent** copyrighted."

"Hey, what's this yellow book on the floor?" Kyo-kun picked it up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Rin-chan screamed loudly.

"Ahh, I know what this is…" Kyo-kun smiles sheepishly.


	2. ENTER the new STUDENTS?

**COMMENTARY TIMEE!**  
Ingredients: Rin-chan and Kyo-kun

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing." Rin-chan beams like nuts.

"SHEEEESH! Will you stop smiling like that?" Kyo-kun shrugged.

"NO! I love my braces." Rin-chan pouted.

"Hmpft!"

"Ohhh! Kyo-kun! You're jealous!" Rin-chan squeals loudly.

"No I'm not!" Kyo-kun stammered. 

"Little liar!" 

"Hmpft! Not talking to you!" Kyo-kun turned his back. 

"Fine! But I love you Kyo-kun!" Rin-chan hugs Kyo-kun. 

"EGAD! I'm TELLING!"

"NOOOOO! Keep it to yourself!" Rin-chan covers Kyo-kun's mouth.

"MPFMPTT!" Kyo-kun mumbled.

"Yes! This isn't a crossover! But LOADS of O.Cs.!

–

Disclaimers – Don't own Inu & Co. but Kyo-kun; Rin-chan and IDEAS.

–

Kagome tossed and turned under the bright sunlight. She slowly got up and rubbed her misty gray eyes. She gave a loud yawn and looked at the time: 7.25a.m. She made her way to the bathroom in a staggering manner and closed the door. She made another loud yawn and stared at the mirror. She picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She rinsed and ran her fingers through her long, soft ebony colored hair with some unusual streaks of hazel. 

"Where's my rubber band?" Kagome searched around.

Kagome's natural ebony colored hair with the hazel streaks, and alluring misty gray eyes has gotten quite a number of guys attracted to. Just that she's rather caught up with Geometry. 

"SISTER DID YOU SIGN MY FORM?" Sota shouted.

"HOLD ON!" Kagome shouted back and slipped into her uniform.

Kagome ran back to her room and grabbed the form and signed it. She grabbed her bag and her books and made her way down. To her surprise, there was breakfast on the table.

"You made them?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"No, big brother did," Sota replied chewing on his bread.

"Big brother? Kazuma?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Yup, he just went out to buy some milk." 

'Kazuma's home? At least he can take care of dinner.' 

Kagome gave a sigh of relieve. Just then, the door opened and Kazuma walked in with a paper bag. 

"Hey," Kazuma made a small wave.

"Hey? That's it?" Kagome pouted.

"Yeah, what else?"

Kagome ran towards her elder brother and hugged him.

"WHOA! Cool it tiger!" Kazuma choked out.

"I missed you… I missed you so much…"

"Really? I thought you always hated me," Kazuma scratched his head.

"Well, I was just saying it…"

"I know, I know, you can't resist me…" Kazuma smirked.

"Eww, Kazuma," Kagome screwed her nose.

Kagome Higurashi is the only girl in the family. She has both a younger and older brother. She has soft and long ebony hair with the hazel streaks, with a pair of misty gray eyes. She seems to have gotten those from her father. She was smart, except at Mathematics. She was a straight failure at that subject. She is quite all right with sports, plays tennis and swims a lot. Her closest friends are Manami Izuma and Tomoko Yuugai. She hangs out a lot with them. Next is Kanna, she's more of the study type and the one and only thing that disturbs Kagome about her is that she LOVES Geometry. Kagome plays the piano and seriously loves sleeping. She has a fetish over chocolates.

Sota Higurashi is the baby of the family. Actually Kagome is the baby. With dark hazel eyes and jet black hair, he is really cute looking. Sota was really mature for his age. He could think logical and concentrate on his work. BUT, he can be awfully childish and stubborn, just like Kagome. Sota enjoys playing computer games and cycling. He hates pickles, a lot. Overall, he seems like an older brother to Kagome.

Kazuma Higurashi is the oldest in the family. He has pure hazel eyes which are a little misty, from his mother. And natural hazel brown hair. He is really tall and has a well built body, NOT like those body-builder types, but the athletic type. He has very fine features and is seriously very handsome, which kind of reminded them of Kagome's father. He is real popular in school, especially among girls. According to the G.O.S.S.I.P. club, he is the cutest living legend in that school. A little over-exaggerating, don't you think so? But he is gorgeous. He is in the basketball team and the music club. Isn't he one weird guy? He plays the piano, guitar and drums. Kagome thinks that due to some miscommunication, Kazuma got her talents. Yes, Kazuma is a pretty name.

"Where's mom anyway?" Kazuma sat down on the chair.

"She's at gramps' he is having some heart problems," Kagome replied.

"I see, I hope he's okay…" Kazuma said when the phone rang.

"I'll pick it up," Kagome bounced to the phone. "Higurashis'!"

"Kagome? This is mom," the voice went.

"Hi mom! Kazuma is back!" 

"That's good sweetie, can you pass the phone to him?" 

"Sure," Kagome replied. "Kazuma, mom's on the line." 

Kazuma nodded his head and took the phone from Kagome. She tried to tip-toe and listen to what they were talking about and was shooed away. She pouted and ate her breakfast.

"Okay mom, I understand. Take care," Kazuma hang up the phone.

"What did she say?" Kagome got all excited.

"Mom's… not coming home for at least a month."

"Why!" Kagome and Sota both asked at the same time.

"Gramps' having a hard time all alone, mom has to take care of him."

"Will he be all right?" Kagome asked with concern.

"He'll be fine, just that he needs the attention now." Kazuma smiled.

"That's a relieve…" Sota gave a 'phew'.

"Oh yes; there's another news… don't know if it's good or bad."

"What is it?" Kagome asked?

"I have a friend, who will be staying over here till summer camp."

"IS IT A GIRL?" Kagome voice gradually became louder and grinned.

"Nooooooooo… it's a guy," Kazuma replied the same way.

"A GUY! NO WAY!" Kagome screamed.

"Why not? He won't eat you or whatsoever…" Kazuma shrugged.

"Imagine a girl living with three guys… NOOOOOO!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, minus the two, who are actually brothers…" Kazuma answered.

"NO! Sota, don't you think this is absurd?" Kagome spun around. 

"He's left… for school." Kazuma chuckled. "Take it easy Kagome…"

"I can't be bothered with you!"

Kagome took her bag and rode her bicycle off to school, with Kazuma trailing behind her. Kagome looked behind and saw Kazuma laughing rode even faster. Just then a car came out from the bend and crashed with Kagome's bicycle. Luckily, Kagome turned and hit the pavement. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and grazed her arms and legs. Just then a guy in her school uniform came out of the car.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Kazuma got off his bicycle immediately.

"I'm fine… just a little scratches," Kagome looked at her wound. 

"Are you all right Miss?" The guy asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome looked up and noticed that violet colored hair. 

"I'm terribly sorry that I've injured you," The guy apologized.

"I-it's… okay," Kagome gulped. 'He's…' 

"You are?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm Yuki Saruwatari," the violet hair guy bowed politely.

"I'm Kazuma Higurashi and this stupid sister of mine is Kagome." 

"Don't call me stupid, you idiot." Kagome snapped. 

"You are Kagome? You're in 3-2 right?" Yuki asked. 

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I-I'd…" Yuki stuttered a little when a loud voice from the car sounded.

"STOP TALKING, WILL YOU? DON'T YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL?"

"Oh yes, we're going to be late if we don't go now." Kagome nodded. 

"Okay, you'll be fine by yourself right?" Yuki asked kindly.

"Yes, I have my brother here," Kagome smiled. 

"All right, I'll make a move first." Yuki walked over to the car.

"See you!" Kazuma shouted. "Quite a nice guy huh, sis?"

"Fancy you calling me and idiot in front of him…" Kagome sighed.

"Take it easy… he might think it's cute," Kazuma laughed loudly.

'I HOPE SO!' Kagome thought in her mind. "Let's go…"

"Can you walk?" Kazuma asked gently.

"OF COURSE!" Kagome made a triumphant smile. 'OUUCCHH!'

"Okay, well let's get going…" Kazuma helped his sister.

Just when they were about to reach school, Kagome saw her two friends running towards her. They both stopped in front of her and started to pant.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Y-Yuki… S-Saruwatari…" Tomoko panted.

"Yuki Saruwatari brought plasters for you!" Manami finished the sentence.

"Y-Yes!" Tomoko caught her breath. "It's on your table!"

"Are you all right?" Manami asked.

"Oh, I'm all right… just a little scratches…"

"Hmn, how did Yuki know about you falling down?"

"Cos', technically his car knocked me down." 

"WHAT!" both Tomoko and Manami yelled at the same time. 

"Unlucky isn't it?" Kagome sobbed a little.

"Are you crazy? I would pay to get knocked down by his car!" Tomoko squealed.

"You're crazy Tomoko… just crazy! Right Manami?" 

Manami wasn't listening to them at all. Her focus was on Kazuma. She tried her best not blush red and keep calm. She seems really nervous when she's talking to him.

"Y-yes… I'm Kagome's c-classmate, Manami Izuma!"

"I see, I'm Kazuma, nice to meet you."

"Oh will you two cut the formalness? You've met before!" Kagome snapped.

"I've been away for quite some time you know…" Kazuma sighed.

"OKAY! We're officially late." Kagome yelled. 

They all hurried back to their classes. Kagome made her way in, carefully and sat down. She saw two plasters and a note on the table:

_to;  
Higurashi_

Sorry about knocking you down.  
Sorry that I only have two plasters.  
Sorry about my cousin.

My apologies;  
Yuki

Kagome started laughing. Yuki mentioned sorry three times in three sentences. Kagome thought that it was cute, and kept the plasters. During Literature class, the teacher announced something:

"Class! We're going on an excursion this Monday!" Ms. Kuroda smiled.

"YAY!" everyone in the class cheered.

"Okay, I would like you all to pick a partner."

Kagome took out her eraser.

'If it's the pink side, I'll pick Tomoko. If it's yellow, Manami.' 

Just as she was about to throw her eraser, Ms. Kuroda spoke. 

"Please come out one by one and pick a number." 

"WHAT!" everyone asked in disbelief.

"Well, I have to be fair…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone whined. 

"Okay," Ms. Kuroda sighed. "I'll pick for you." 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"First, I have Inuyasha and… Tomoko."

"W-WHAT! I have to partner that loud woman?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I DON'T WANT A DOG FACE PARTENERING ME!" Tomoko yelled.

"Shh… sit down. Next…" 

'PLEASE PUT ME WITH MANAMI! MANAMI! MANAMI!'

Names after names, pairs after pairs, Kagome watched her classmates names being called and grouped. Kagome stared hard at Ms. Kuroda.

"Okay, we're left with four people," Ms. Kuroda looked into her bag. 

'PLEASE! MANAMI! MANAMI!' Kagome thought in her mind. 

"First, Manami and…"

'ME! KAGOME! KAGOME! ME! ME!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Kumiko." 

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Kagome slumped.

"So we're left with Kagome and Yuki."

'This is embarrassing… so embarrassing…' Kagome blushed crimson red. 

**During Break**

Tomoko, Manami and Kagome walked over to their favorite break spot. They reached an old big willow tree and sat down.

"LET'S EAT!" Kagome beamed at her lunch box.

"Psst… Kagome…" Manami whispered to Kagome.

"Hmn?"

"Look at Tomoko… she's so upset…"

Kagome turned and saw her weeping girl.

"Are you okay Tomoko?" Kagome asked.

"No… I'm NOT OKAY! I don't wanna partner Inuyasha!"

"Ohh…"

"It's unfair! Why do you get YUKI?"

"You wanna trade?" 

"YESSSSS! But I know Ms. Kudora… she won't allow that…" 

"Oh cheer up! We'll walk together all right?" Manami gave Tomoko a pat.

"Thanks guys!" Tomoko cheered up. 'I'm so miserable… so miserable.'

"OH! Let's eat!" Kagome squealed. 'I'm so hungry… so hungry.'

**After Break**

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" Mrs. Nakashima shouted.

Mrs. Nakashima, is Kagome's favorite teacher. She teaches them Art, and she is Mr. Nakshima's wife. Kagome doesn't understand why Mr. Nakashima can't be like his wife. Making lessons fun and exciting. Mrs. Nakashima is also their form teacher. Kagome's so happy about it, as it was supposed to be Mr. Nakashima. Mrs. Nakashima is very nice lady who always has a big smile on her face. She has lovely black hair with streaks of grays, which she always buns up with paintbrushes. She's always in her white coat with paintbrushes brimming from her two pockets. She is seriously pretty and that makes Kagome wonder, why she chose Mr. Nakashima.

"CLASS! We have three new students who are joining our class! Let's welcome them!"

Everyone clapped and the new students walked in. The first one was a girl with long jet black hair which was tied up. The next one was a guy with red hair. And the last one was a guy with really unique hair. It was between black, silver and gray. It was a mixture of black and gray but with silver streaks in it. Almost all the girls jaws dropped.

"Let's have you to introduce yourself first," Mrs. Nakashima smiled at the girl.

"I'm Sango Ishimaru, nice to meet you." The jet black hair girl smiled. 

Miroku who was looking at his 'magazines' looked at up at that girl. Love seemed to have struck that pervert. He gazed at the pretty, black hair girl and, yes, checked her out.

"Next, we have…" Mrs. Nakashima looked at the red hair boy and smile. 

"I'm Kyo Ishimaru." The red hair boy shrugged.

Almost all the girls fainted. Kyo blushed a little and immediately looked away. He ran his hand up his red and orange hair which shone under the light. And yes, the girls all gazed at his handsome gesture. He blushed even redder and looked away.

'That Sango and Kyo… they look so familiar…' Kagome thought.

"Nice to meet you Kyo, how about you?" Mrs. Nakashima smiled at the last boy. 

"Hi, I'm Taiki Hasegawa. Nice to meet you all," he smiled charmingly.

This totally melted all the girls heart. 

"Okay, would you all like to tell us more about yourselves?"

"Well, me and Kyo are… twins." Sango spoke slowly.

Everyone gasped.

"Our family owns the Ishimaru Design & Co."

Everyone gasped even louder. 

"Wow… rich family," Manami whispered to me.

"I don't care if they are rich or not." Kagome whispered back.

The first time Kagome came into this school she was thought of a snobby girl. As her father is one of the richest men in Tokyo, people saw her as a snobbish and stubborn girl. Kagome hated that and refused to think that she's rich, as her parents are separated. But still, her allowance and their bills are paid by him. Not like he couldn't afford that sort of money.

"Thank you Sango, how about you Kyo?"

"Whatever she just said…" Kyo replied.

"Well, okay, how about you Taiki?"

"Well…"

The girls gasped.

"I-I…"

"Start with any hobbies," Mrs. Nakashima smiled.

"Well, I do sailing, I play the piano, the guitar and the drums."

The girls gasped even louder.

"My family owns The Hasegawa."

Everyone gasped, even Mrs. Nakashima.

"Kami… he's…" Manami stuttered.

The Hasegawa is a chain of different industries. There is Hasegawa Estates, Hasegawa Designs, and the hotel, The Hasegawa, the restaurant, The Hasegawa, etc.

'I bet he's snobby…' Kagome thought. 'And a big flirt.'

"But please, everyone, please don't get intimidated by it. I'm not the rich one here, my father is. I'm just Taiki." Taiki smiled. 

'T-that's… what I said when I first came here,' Kagome stared at Taiki. 

"Well, now you know them a little better! Let's give them a sit!"

All the girls gasped. As they waited eagerly to see if they got to sit with Kyo or Taiki. Mrs. Nakashima looked across the room.

'Shoots. Miharu's former sit is empty…' Kagome peered at her empty sit.

"Hey, Kagome, do you think any of them will be put here?" Manami asked. 

"I hope it's that black hair girl…" Kagome mumbled. 

"I would like Sango to sit next to Kagome," Mrs. Nakashima said.

"YES!" Kagome jumped up and shouted. 

Everyone's eyes widen and laughed at the girl who just shouted out of nowhere. Even the gloomy Kyo gave a chuckle.

'Shoots.' Kagome quickly sat down and buried her face in her bag.

"Oh cool it Kagome," Manami giggled. "No need to get all agitated…"

"I'm not! Oh shoots…" Kagome mumbled. 'I just don't want anyone to say that I abuse my rights of being the daughter of Kaito Higurashi.'

Kagome used to have a best friend called Miharu Kuroda. She's Ms. Kuroda's niece. They used to be really close with each other, they played tea together, ate lunch together, studied together, and they were very attached to one another.

Miharu Kuroda is a very pretty girl, with her dark sapphire eyes and natural dark brown hair, which actually shimmers. And with that figure, she was the number one girl you can date. But there's a slight downside, she's rather materialistic and only goes for the popular people. Especially after the incident she had with Kagome…

–

**COMENTARYY TIMEE**  
Ingredients: Rin-chan and Kyo-kun

"Why do I blush that often?" Kyo-kun asked.

"Cos' it's cuter that way!" Rin-chan smiled.

"Hmpft!" Kyo-kun looked away.

"Well, people, this is a O.C.licious story! PLEASE REVIEW!" Rin-chan beamed.

"DOUBLE-HMPFT!" Kyo-kun was getting bored.

"Well, if you all have any Qs. ask me in the reviews, I will answer you!"

"The yellow starred book, so starry, so many secrets," Kyo-kun hummed.

"I shaldn't talk to you!" Rin-chan turned her back towards Kyo-kun.


	3. I will MARRY you?

–

DISCLAIMERS: don't own Inu & co. but owns **ALL** O.Cs.!

–

"I'M HOME!" Kagome yawned and entered the house.

Kagome went up to her room and dropped her bag. She opened her wardrobe and took out a large tee shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked into the bathroom. She didn't realize that there was someone inside too. Kagome pulled opened the shower curtain and saw a blue haired guy inside. He had a towel wrapped around his hip and was busy drying his hair. Kagome screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kazuma ran towards Kagome.

"T-there… was someone in the bathroom…" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh… about that…" Kazuma was cut off by a loud scream.

"HIM! HIM! HIM! It's HIM!" Kagome pointed at the stairs.

The blue haired guy was walking down the stairs in proper clothing and stopped half way. He looked at Kagome and continued walking.

"That's… Takumi," Kazuma coughed. "Meet Kagome."

"So you're Kagome?" the blue haired guy walked in front of her.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I'm Takumi Kuroda. Nice to meet you."

'Kuroda? ANOTHER KURODA!' Kagome started getting dizzy.

"KAGOME! Don't faint at the sight of someone good-looking…" Kazuma joked.

Kagome snapped back to reality and observed the blue haired guy. He was really tall, perhaps around Kazuma's height. He had lovely long blue hair which appears to be really silky. Kagome saw that he had sapphire blue eyes too. That definitely proves that he was related to Miharu. Kagome couldn't stop herself from staring at such a gentle and handsome looking guy.

'SNAP OUT OF IT! KAGOME HIURASHI!' Kagome calmed herself.

"Well, I've told you before, Takumi will be staying here with us."

"WHAT! I didn't agree to that!" Kagome rebuked.

"YOU DID! Kagome, you're really ageing…" Kazuma sighed.

"It's all right, I'll just go back to my home." Takumi smiled.

"It's all right," Kagome gave a sigh.

"OKAY THEN! It's settled," Kazuma clapped his hands and went to prepare dinner.

Kagome frowned at herself and realized something.

'That Takumi guy… is Miharu's…?'

"You know my sister don't you?" Takumi cut into her thoughts.

"Yes," Kagome nodded her head. "Are you her…?"

"Brother. Half brother, to be exact." Takumi replied.

'Half brother? Miharu has never mentioned anything about it…'

"Well, I'm sorry to have caused you all disturbance," Takumi smiled.

"Oh it's not really a problem," Kagome answered honestly. 'I've been the idiot who has been over reacting too much…'

"That's a relieve…" Takumi stared off.

"Are you and my brother close friends?"

"We've been friends since preschool," Takumi laughed.

"Really?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, same preschool, junior high and high school…"

"I've never seen you in school before…" Kagome said.

"I've been in boarding school with your brother."

"Before that?"

"I've always been in the same school, I've seen you before too."

"Really? How come I don't remember you coming?"

"I came very often when I was in preschool, do you remember?"

"Hmn…"

"You even said you'll marry me," Takumi laughed.

"YOU ARE… KENTA!" Kagome yelled.

"Honestly, my name has always been Takumi."

"OH MY GOSH! Kenta! You've became…"

"Slimmer?" Takumi smiled gently.

"Yes, yes…" Kagome mumbled as she blushed.

"Oh well… starting high school with your brother isn't easy…"

"Why?"

"I had to keep up with my looks," Takumi joked. "Your brother was getting all the girls."

"He doesn't go for girls who went for him…"

"I needed to be noticed too you know…" Takumi laughed.

"You didn't have to change yourself-" Kagome blushed.

"Kagome…" Takumi blushed too.

**Flashback – Preschool Period –**

"Don't cry Takumi!" Kazuma comforted his friend.

"I can't help it…" Takumi sobbed.

"Please don't cry Kenta-kun!" Kagome patted Takumi.

"I-I… got rejected… Kagome-chan!" Takumi wailed.

"Is it Yumi-chan? Yumi Hamano?" Kagome asked.

"Y-Yes!" Takumi started crying loudly.

"I'll make you something to eat Takumi," Kazuma smiled.

"Am I really that bad, Kagome-chan?" Takumi sniffled.

"Of course not! Kenta-kun is my favorite!"

"Really?" Takumi sniffed.

"Really! Really!" Kagome hugged Takumi.

"Will you marry me when we grow up?" Takumi asked.

"Of course! I'll marry you if no one will!" Kagome beamed.

"Really? I don't want anyone else now!" Takumi smiled.

"Don't be silly Kenta-kun! You'll find someone better than me!"

"No I won't! I just want Kagome-chan!"

"Oh Kenta-kun! You'll change your mind!" Kagome smiled.

"No I'll never!"

**End Of Flashback**

And yes, Takumi did change his mind, several times in fact. After he started high school his image totally changed. Girls started throwing themselves at him, getting his attention, start his fan club, etc. He had altogether three girlfriends. He last was girlfriend was actually Yumi Hamano, the girl who rejected him nine years ago.

"I can't believe you broke your promise Takumi!" Kagome laughed.

"Of course I didn't!" Takumi replied.

"I-I…" Kagome looked away.

"DINNER!" Kazuma popped into the kitchen.

"Oh! I was getting hungry!" Kagome felt her heart beating fast.

"Yeah, me too," Takumi gave a small smile.

'Oh thank Kazuma! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome thought.

"I'm home!" Sota entered the house. Who's that?"

"That's Takumi," Kazuma replied. "He's the one staying here."

"Oh… nice meeting you Takumi!" Sota greeted him.

"Nice meeting you too," Takumi smiled politely.

"Dinner is ready Sota," Kazuma told Sota.

"YES! I'll be right down!" Sota ran up.

"Let's eat!" Kagome rubbed her tummy.

They all walked to the dinning area and sat down.

"WOW! All these are real food!" Sota gazed in amazement.

"Haven't you been eating real food?" Kazuma asked.

"Imagine Kagome's cooking…" Sota faced dimmed.

"What! My cooking isn't that bad…"

"Kagome, just forget about cooking…" Kazuma smirked.

"Hmpft," Kagome pouted. "Unappreciative!"

Everyone laughed and started eating. After dinner, Kagome went up to her room and took out her diary. She stared at the ceiling. She started to write:

_Friday, 20 May_

_Dear Diary!_

_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!  
  
1. KAZUMA is home! (FINALLY)  
2. I'm being paired with Yuki for the literature trip this Monday…  
3. We have THREE new students!  
4. Takumi is STAYING in my house. TAKUMI!  
5. I should forget about cooking.  
6. I was knocked down by Yuki's car.  
7. Yuki has a VERY loud cousin. (which I do not know!)  
8. Takumi is Miharu's brother. (I JUST KNEW, okay)  
9. I'm sitting with the new girl, Sango Ishimaru.  
10. Tomoko officially HATES Inuyasha.  
11. Manami seems interested in Kazuma. (BAD TASTE! BAD!)  
12. I hate Maths._

_**elaboration time**_

_First student:  
Sango Ishimaru_

_She has really nice long black hair. It's really long! She's got really nice features. I think she's quite friendly, talked to her a little. Don't really know her well… can't really say much yet. YES! Miroku was definitely checking her out! I should warn her._

_p.s. : she looks awfully like my old neighbor!_

_Second student:  
Kyo Ishimaru_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE TWINS! He's an orangey red head! And she has black hair! This is crazy! But I have to say… he's quite cute. He seems really touchy and anti-social… fierce. I observed something, he has black hair underneath those orangey red hair. How odd._

_p.s. : he looks like my old neighbor… but the hair._

_Third student:  
Taiki Hasegawa_

_He reminds me of… me. He has really weird hair. I don't know if it was the light, but his hair seems to be gray. But I think it's black. I DON'T KNOW! He too has silly streaks on his hair. At least his is silvery color, mine's hazel. (sigh! sigh! sigh!) He seems like that sort of flirty type of guys… it's written all over his face! _

_p.s. : NIL_

_Today, Takumi seems really weird. But he is really very handsome! I know it's weird… but he's really cute! But I find it hard to maintain our previous relationship. Everything seems different._

_Things to do:  
1. Sleep.  
2. Literature research.  
3. Sleep.  
4. Get over Takumi Kuroda.  
5. Sleep.  
6. Bring Sota to his expedition tomorrow. (IT'S TOMORROW!)  
7. Bathe Buyo._

_off with love;  
Kagome _

Kagome closed her diary and did her literature research.

Down at the living room, Kazuma and Takumi were finishing their projects. They started talking about their college plans.

"Where are you planning to go after you get back your results?" Kazuma asked Takumi.

"Have not given much thoughts," Takumi replied.

"What does Mrs. Kuroda thinks about it?"

"I don't wish to talk about it." Takumi's face went emotionless.

"Sorry, Takumi." Kazuma looked at Takumi.

"I should be the one apologizing," Takumi's face went gentle again.

"I know I shouldn't be mentioning this… but don't you think you should stand up for your own rights? It is rightfully yours."

"Tell me, who in that family will acknowledge me?" Takumi asked.

"Mr. Kuroda."

"He's dead."

"I meant your grandfather."

"He doesn't care about me."

"Yes he does, he's been taking care of you since you father died."

"That whole family is full of hypocrites."

"You know your grandfather is no hypocrite."

"Let's drop the topic," Takumi eyes was a little red.

"Okay," Kazuma replied. 'You love him, don't you?'

–  
**  
COMMENTARYY TIMEE**  
Ingredients: Rin-chan and Kyo-kun.

"CHA-CHA!" Rin-chan beams.

"Oh well, get to the point." Kyo-kun sighed.

"PLEASE REIVEW ME!" Rin-chan beamed.

"Crazy woman is having a bad migrant." Kyo-kun hugged Rin-chan.

"It isn't that bad!" Rin-chan laughed.

"It's 1:34 a.m." Kyo-kun scolded.

"Oh well, gotta go now!" Rin-chan smiles. "NIGHTS!"


	4. AH CHOO! car expedition? new FEELINGS?

–

A/N: THIS IS FOR YOU READERS! Review okays? ((: ENJOY!

–

The sun shone unto the white floral blanket. Kagome stirred in bed a few times and slowly got up. She gave a yawn and looked at her digital clock which said: 7.19 a.m. Kagome screwed her nose a little when the sun light shone unto her face.

'Better get up…' Kagome thought as she went into the bathroom.

Kagome stared at the mirror and brushed her teeth. She gargled a few times and spat out the water. She took up her hairbrush and started combing her long wavy hair. Her hair shone and was really soft. Kagome picked up her rubber band and tied it into a high ponytail.

"What should I wear?" Kagome said, looking at her wardrobe.

Kagome took out a white sweatshirt which was quite baggy and a pink shorts.

'Simplicity is blissful.' Kagome gave a small sigh.

She took her clothes into the bathroom and had a nice bath. After half an hour, she went downstairs and saw Sota, Kazuma and Takumi at the dinning table.

"You're so slow, sister!" Sota said to her sister who seems half awake.

"Sorry, kind of overslept." Kagome apologized.

"Well, hurry up and eat, we have to arrive earlier." Kazuma said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kagome asked confused.

"Me, you, Sota and Takumi of course." Kazuma laughed.

"You are going?" Kagome asked with amazement.

"Yeah, me and Takumi likes cars," Kazuma smiled charmingly.

"I heard there will be vintage cars…" Takumi said in his special dreamy voice.

"HURRY UP AND EAT KAGOME!" Sota yelled excitedly.

**In the Cab**

It was quite quiet in the cab. Kazuma sat in the front, where he held the directory in his hand and directed the cab driver. Kagome sat in between Sota and Takumi. Kagome could feel her face turning red when Takumi's knee touched hers.

'What's wrong with me!' Kagome thought to herself. "Gosh…"

"What is it?" Takumi turned over and asked. "Did you say something?"

"Emn, it's cold isn't it?" Kagome smiled. 'Am I crazy?'

"Is it?" Sota asked.

"Y-Yes!" Kagome stuttered a little.

"You're weird Kagome…" Sota replied.

"You're wearing shorts Kagome," Kazuma peered over.

"I think she's really cold, she's stuttering a little," Sota laughed.

"I-I'm not…" Kagome replied. "Stop laughing!"

"Could you lower the air-condition Mister?" Takumi asked the cab driver.

"Sure, sure, no problem," the cab driver smiled.

"Thanks," Takumi replied.

"You've got a good boy friend Miss," the cab driver laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"He isn't? I must be ageing… sorry Miss," the cab driver apologized.

"It's okay…" Kagome mumbled as she stared at her fingers.

"Okay, we are here people!" Kazuma said.

Kazuma paid the cab driver and everyone got off. There were quite a lot of people there. Sota went to join his classmates and teacher. Kagome, Kazuma and Takumi just walked around.

"Oh my gosh! Look at those vintage cars! It's so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"I didn't know you liked them," Takumi smiled.

"I like old stuff, very retro." Kagome replied laughing.

"You two have something in common then!" Kazuma chuckled.

"Kazuma!" Kagome turned and gave Kazuma a 'you-will-get-it' face.

"Hi," a familiar voice sounded.

Kagome turned around and saw Yuki. He was with the new boy, Taiki and behind them were Miharu and Emi. Kagome knew something will happen.

"Oh, hi," Kagome smiled. 'Miharu's going for the new boy.'

"Hi, fancy meeting you here," Kazuma beamed over at Yuki.

"Yes, it sure is." Yuki replied.

"Why, why, isn't it my older brother?"

Kagome turned and saw Miharu with a scornful face. She was smirking at Takumi, who was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Kagome knew immediately something was going on between them.

"Come, Takumi, let's go over there," Kagome smiled and tugged his hand.

"Oh," Takumi was rather surprised and thankful. 'Thank you Kagome…'

"Well, gotta go now," Kazuma grinned ruefully. "See you guys later."

"See you," Yuki returned the grin.

"Who's that girl?" Taiki whispered into Yuki's ear.

"Which girl? You mean Kagome?"

"Yeah, that one with the black hair and odd streaks."

"She's Kagome Higurashi, same class as us."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking," Taiki shrugged and smiled.

"Taiki-kun! Let's go over there!" Miharu tugged Taiki's sleeves.

Taiki just shrugged and Miharu slid her hand around his. Kagome turned and saw them. She made an 'hmpft' sound and looked away.

'I knew he was that sort of guy… going for girls with looks.'

Just then Taiki turned and just stared at Kagome.

'Oh my gosh! Those eyes…'

Kagome immediately looked away and blushed a little. She tugged Takumi and asked if she could stand in front of him, as she couldn't see a thing. Takumi nodded and blocked Taiki from her. Taiki saw that and shook Miharu off and pulled Yuki near.

"Is that Kagome and that blue haired guy together?" Taiki whispered.

"I'm not too sure, why are you so interested?"

"I'm not exactly, interested."

"If you're thinking about toying her…"

"Trust me, I won't."

Kagome peered over Takumi's hand and saw Taiki and Yuki whispering with each other. She screwed her nose at them.

'That Taiki guy is so blacklisted.' Kagome pouted. "You want an ice-cream?"

"Sure," Takumi and Kazuma both replied at the same time.

All three of them went up to the uncle who was selling ice-cream and each bought one cone. Kagome bought chocolate, Takumi bought chocolate mint and Kazuma bought boysenberry. Just then Yuki and Taiki walked passed them.

"We meet again," Kazuma grinned at them. "Who's this?"

"I'm Taiki, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuma and this is Kagome."

"Oh, hi." Kagome gave a short bow and focused on her ice-cream.

"I'm Takumi, nice meeting you." Takumi smiled gently.

"Nice meeting you too." Taiki was a little taken aback.

"TAIKI-KUN!"

"Oh no…" Taiki groaned softly.

"I thought you were over at the BMWs," Miharu said.

"Oh, we were there," Yuki answered for Taiki.

"Look! There's ice-cream!" Emi said.

Emi and Miharu both shared one coffee flavor ice-cream as they were afraid of putting on weight. Kagome sat down on the bench as she took out her diary which was in her small handbag.

_  
Saturday, 21 May _

All right, I'm here at the car expedition.

It's quite all right… luckily there aren't much people. I don't really like crowds. So Sota went off with his class, I'm with Kazuma and Takumi.

OH YES! Just now, when we were in the cab, Takumi's knee accidentally touched mine. OH MY GOSH! I don't know what happened, but I started blushing madly. Is this the feeling Tomoko is always talking about? Gosh, am I in… love? I've never been in love before!

**Must have a talk with Tomoko tonight.**

I'm sitting here, on the bench, staring at Takumi. He seems too perfect to actually fall in love with me. Someone like me. He and Kazuma reminds me of Sinistra and Dextra (from Kiddy Grade)… HAHA. They just look so perfect. Like their being drawn out.

I think I'm losing it. (MUST call TOMOKO tonight!)

Miharu is flirting with the new guy, right in front of me now. She is so overdoing it! I mean is it even necessary? Like I would like someone who allows a girl whom you just knew for like ONE day to actually flirt with YOU! That's just… eww. Can't they just go away? This is so gross.

Oh that reminded me about something! Just now the new guy, Taiki was… staring right at me. He had those mesmerizing eyes, which you could actually sink in and never get out. I HAD to avoid that! It was…

quite cute.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I just wish they could just stop tugging each other right in front me. It's so awkward. I think I'm starting to blush a little. OH NO! I guess I'm just not used to all these new feelings and emotion I'm being exposed to.

**NOW I HAVE TO CALL TOMOKO!**

Tomoko is really good at all these love advices… she's a natural counselor. Even though she's never been in love, but she really gives good advices. I'm so glad to have a bestie like her. And, Manami too! But Manami is just the same as me, except she has a crush. (KAZUMA! EWW!)

Okay, I admit, Kazuma is hot stuff. But, as his younger sister, it's a different thing. You should see him at home! He's terror! Eww, I don't wanna talk about it!

BACK TO THE POINT! (what was the point?)

Oh yes, I was talking about Takumi… and his knee. I doubt he still likes me, he had three ex-girlfriends! And they were all super pretty!

Kagome's list/elaboration of Takumi's ex-girlfriends

Ayame Tsukano  
1. Super tall  
2. Super pretty  
3. Super intellectual

Melissande Kuroko  
1. Just the fact that she's ½ French and Japanese scores high for her!  
2. She's really rich  
3. She speaks FRENCH  
4. I bet she 'frenches' too… (LOLs.)

Yumi Hamano  
1. She's just a pretty face  
2. NIL  
3. NIL (sheesh!)

Sigh, they are all PRETTY… unlike me.

(shall continue tonight)  
I think it's drizzling.

Kagome closed her diary and felt rain water splattering on her porcelain fair skin. She hurriedly kept her starry diary into her bag and looked around for shelter.

'SHELTER! SHELTER!' Kagome looked around but couldn't find any nearby.

Just then she saw someone running towards her. It was that weird grayish hair and silver streaks. Kagome narrowed her vision and saw him. His hands held out, intending to bring her to shelter. Just then, someone with long brown hair appeared in front of Kagome and took off with that guy. Kagome stared into space and wondered what just happened, as everything happened quite quickly.

'Hmn?' Kagome felt someone grabbed her hand.

Before she knew the situation, she was running behind a tall figure. Kagome stared at the mesmerizing blue hair which was darkened due to the rain. Soon, they reached shelter under one of those expedition with big shelters. Kagome could feel the warmth of that guy, as they were very close with each other.

'It's so warm…' Kagome closed her eyes as she shivered a little.

"Are you all right? You're shivering a little."

"Takumi?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gazed up.

"Yeah," Takumi smiled.

"Oh," Kagome gave a soft reply.

Just then she realized how close she was with him. Kagome immediately blushed red and drew away from Takumi. Takumi seemed to have realized it too and blushed a little. Kagome tried to open her mouth and break the silence but couldn't think about anything suitable to walk about. Just then Kazuma and Sota walked over.

"Hey, you were totally stoning there at the bench Kagome," Kazuma grinned.

"I was? I didn't realize that…" Kagome scratched her head.

"Yeah, you were, that's why Takumi went back to get you."

"Oh… thanks Takumi." Kagome said, "AH-CHOOO!"

"Bless you Kagome," Sota said. "I think you've caught a cold."

"R-Really? AH-CHOOOOO!" Kagome gave a loud sneeze.

"Here, wear my jacket first," Kazuma said as he took off his jacket.

"Thanks," Kagome took the jacket and put it on.

Kagome warmed herself with the big jacket and gave a small sigh of relieve. Taiki stared at Kagome from a meter apart. He was with Miharu, who was busy drying her hair and touching up on her makeup. Taiki looked at Kagome, who was just busy sniffing and snuffling. Then he saw Takumi, handing Kagome some tissue. Taiki felt something weird inside of him.

'Why do I feel so weird?' Taiki asked himself.

"Taiki-kun, Yuki-kun is over there." Miharu gently tapped Taiki's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go over then." Taiki shrugged a little.

Taiki and Miharu headed over to Yuki's direction. Kagome decided that she should head home now. Her sneezes grew louder and much more frequent. Soon, Takumi ran out of tissues. Luckily the rain has stopped. There was still a slight drizzle, but it wasn't that bad.

"I think I'll head home first…" Kagome sniffed.

"Yeah, I think you should," Kazuma placed his hand on Kagome's forehead.

"There're cold medicines in the top right hand cabinet." Sota told his sister.

"Thanks, I'll take a cab home now. Here's your jacket." Kagome passed it to Kazuma.

"You sure you'll be all right?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course I'll be all right!" Kagome let out another sneeze.

"Well, take your medicine and take a long nap, okay?" Kazuma said firmly.

"Yes! Yes! You're such a nag!" Kagome laughed.

"Let me walk you over to the cab stand," Takumi offered.

"Oh! It's all right! I can handle myself!" Kagome rejected politely.

"But don't you at least need some money for the cab?" Takumi grinned.

"Oh," Kagome thought for a while. 'I forgot to bring my wallet out!'

"You wanna go now?" Takumi asked.

"Yes," Kagome laughed.

"I'm gonna report back with Sota to his teacher, see you later Takumi!" Kazuma shouted.

"Okays," Takumi replied Kazuma.

Kagome and Takumi walked towards the entrance where there was a taxi stand. Kagome did not know what to say and just stared at her feet. Takumi perhaps was feeling shy himself, as he didn't utter a single word till the cab came.

"Take care Kagome," Takumi passed her the cab money.

"I will," Kagome smiled. "I'm after all fifteen!"

"Eat your medicine and sleep all right?" Takumi smiled worriedly.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Kagome laughed.

"Take care okay? I wouldn't want my little sister ill!" Takumi chuckled.

"Yeah, of course!" Kagome forced out a smile. "Okay, see you!"

"Bye!" Takumi smiled.

Kagome slumped unto the chair. She was feeling something miserable within her. She placed her hand on her heart. It seemed to have broken in to many pieces. For the first time in her life, she felt heartbrokenness.

'What's wrong with me? Why does my heart ache that much? Is it because of my cold? No… it isn't. Is it because Takumi called me his little sister? My heart feels so heavy, like it would drop if I did not press on it. Why am I getting this feelings?'

Kagome was terribly confused. She tried to sort out her feelings but everything still seems mixed up. When she reached home, she immediately took a long hot bath. After that, she went down stairs to take her medicine. She gulped down two tablets and went back up. She took out her diary from her bag and plopped herself on her bed. Kagome ran her hand through her soft streaked hair and gave a sigh. She picked up her pen and started writing:

_  
Saturday, 21 May _

Continuing from just now…

he called me his little sister, like WHATEVER.

I AM SO CONFUSED NOW. What should I do? What should I do? I need some advices on what I should do now! My heart and mind is in a terrible mess. I can't think straight, I can't feel my emotions as they are all mixed together!

Takumi called me his little sister. I seriously don't know why I'm so hurt over that. I've always treated him like my older brother, right? Or did I not? I don't even know what I'm currently feeling for him!

Multiple Choices 

**YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS TAKUMI:  
**(Underline your answer)

1. INFATUATION?

2. LOVE?

3. CRUSH?

4. PUPPY LOVE?

5. I don't know!

I have to choose no. 5! Cos' I really don't know my heart! Oh my gosh, I really need to call either Tomoko or Manami later…

or perhaps **BOTH OF THEM**! (I need a LOT of help now)

Okay, my medicine is kicking in now. Really drowsy.

Can't...  
write...  
straight...

zzZZZZZzzzZZZZZzzZZZZZzZZZZZzz!

–

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! Now be nice and tell me how you felt about it at the review corner! The commentary thingy will be added in soon. WATCH FOR IT! ((:

–


End file.
